anything could happen
by LiaAPresscot
Summary: Anything could happen. It's amazing how you can be fine doing boring paper work but with in the hour everything has turned disnatures. Contains mainly TIVA with some JIBBS and the other characters (apart from Vance). Better synopsise inside. I gave this a T but if you think it needs to be an M please tell me.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: one morning you could wake up a happily married with two children and by two in the afternoon one of you could be in a coma. You could stride into the bull pen with your morning cup of coffee and later that day you could be hanging of the side of a building.

Notes: this is just a trial run so if I get good feedback I will carry on. This is a little bit taken from the first chapter. So please review if you want to read more.

Gibbs' phone rang "Yes...Got it...Yes bye. Grab your gear on the roof of an office block. Gibbs threw the key s and Ziva caught them. Tony and McGee both exchanged weary glances. The drive to the crime scene only took them 5 minute on a journey that should take 15. Somehow Gibbs had beaten them there, "Ziva photos and sketches, Tony perimeter, McGee statements."

"On it boss-"  
"Ok boss-"  
" Yeh boss-"

They had been working for about ten minutes. Ducky and palmer had not yet arrived. The body of Shiloh Peppins was still lying in the middle of the roof. When suddenly someone opened fire on the team.


	2. 1

**notes: I only got one review. but I am carrying this on more from the nine people who are following me. but please review so I know you are reading.**

**I was inspired to do this story by Ellie Goulding song Anything could happen a little piece later on in the story was inspired by the song Titanium cover by Madilyn Baily.**

**For the purpose of this story Jenny is director married to Gibbs and they have a daughter. Tony and Ziva are married and have to daughters. I have not decided yet if Eli David will make an appearance and possibly even Rivka David.**

**If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes blame my proof reader C. P. Oram AKA Dad.**

**If any one on fanfiction owns the YouTube channel Ziver92x or knows who does please can you PM me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE RIGHTS TO STEPHANIE, JANICE AND THE DEAD MARINE SHILOH PEPPINS. I DO NOT HOWEVER OWN THE SHOW OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Tony and Ziva woke to the sound of crying coming through the baby monitor which they had cracked up to 11. "your turn." Mumbled Ziva still half asleep.  
"Sure thing hun." Tony leaned over to kiss Ziva on the head. He got out off bed and walked into the bedroom of his two beautiful girls. Isabella (2) and Francesca (18 months.) "hey baby what's wrong?" Only now he was in the room did he realise that it was Isabella crying and not Francesca."Dada! Sary! Dad!"  
"what me scary?"  
"No dada in here." She tapped the side of her head with her index figure.  
"Wanna talk 'bout it?" Isabella pouted, then nodded.  
"Mama hurt." Tears started to roll down her cheek and at the same time Francesca started to cry. He could immediately tell by the smell that she need to be changed.  
"Ok. Puden daddy needs to change Franie's nappy. Ok" Isabella sniffed  
"Ok." Tony picked Francesca up and went into the next room and placed her on the baby change unit. Isabella had followed him and started to pull on the bottom of his sweat pants. Tony picked her up on the end of the baby change unit. He managed to change the nappy in 1 minute 30 which was a new record for him. He picked his girls up one in each arm.  
He placed Francesca into the cot and Isabella on the bed. "Dada. No go. Dada." Whimpered Isabella.  
"Do you want to come back to bed with day and mummy?" Isabella nodded. He picked her upand carried her into his an Ziva's room. "You took your time." mumbled Ziva.  
"well my puden here had a bad dream and she was the one crying. Then Francesca needed to be changed. Little miss wa-" he was cut off by his daughter.  
"Mamma. Me wan huj." Tony passed Isabella over to his wife who was now sitting up in bed. Ziva settled back down and tony got in his side of the bed. He scooped Ziva up with Isabella in-between them. "I love you sweet cheeks." Mumbled Tony.  
"I love you too my little hairy butt."

Ziva carefully got out of bed trying not to disturb Tony or Isabella who were still asleep. She went into the kitchen to make breakfast. While the bacon and sausages were cooking she made her and Tony lunch. Just as she set the table Tony came down the stairs with their two very sleepy daughters. He place Francesca in the high chair and Isabella on the seat with the booster. She started to happily munch on the small cut up pieces of bacon and sausage. Ziva started to feed Francesca the baby food. 15 minutes later they were loading the kids into the car to take them to day care. Tony was driving as he did not trust his wife behind the wheel and didn't want to risk anything happen especially with the kids. He would never tell her that but she had guessed and it didn't bother her cause she wouldn't of trusted her.  
Ziva got out the car and carried Francesca on her right hip and held Isabella with her left hand. She walked through the halls to get to penguins wee she dropped Francesca off and continued on to seahorses. Janice was stood at the door checking the kids off as they arrived. "Ahh! Agent DiNozzo. How are you?"  
"Fine thanks."  
"Will it be a late one tonight."  
"God I hope not we just closed a really big case. We all deserve just plain old paper work but you never know."  
"well have a good day." Janice said cheerfully  
"you too." She replied. Ziva turned on her heel and headed out. She ignored the look of horror on the face of various parents. Only now did she realise her gun was in her holster. When she came in it was hidden by Francesca. "C'mon let's go." She said as she climbed into the car. They got to work in a few minutes.

While standing in the lift Ziva lost all colour. As soon as the doors opened she bolted out and made a b-line to the loos. Nearly knocking McGee over. "What's wrong with her?" he asked and Tony just shrugged

Once in the loos Ziva bent over the toilet and started puking. A few minutes later she emerged from the toilettes. She just ignord the look she got from she got from her husband and McGee.

_Fortunately the first half the day _passed_ uneventfully. The only disturbance was Ziva puking about every half hour._

Gibbs phone rang "Yes... Got it... Yes bye. C'mon dead marine on the roof of an office block."  
"which one boss?"  
"The Collin wood bachelor insurance offices."  
"Oh." He through the Keys to his group of agents and Ziva caught them. McGee and Tony exchanged worried looks. The crime scene was a fifteen minute drive away but they got there in five. Some how Gibbs got there before them.  
"Ziva photos and sketches, DiNozzo perimeter, McGee Help DiNozzo."  
"On it boos-"  
"Ok boss-"  
"yeah boss-"  
Ziva was snapping pictures of the dead Marine. She was rather pretty. Fair skinned, medium brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. She had a small frame, she was short of average build. But god she was pretty. That's when she noticed something clenched in her hand. It was a small piece of paper. She snapped a few pictures. She carefully pulled it out and unfolded it. Written on the paper in red was:**  
Shiloh Peppins is just the start. Watch your backs Agents Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo's. Band bang bang.**  
She put it in an evidence bag and was about to show it to Gibbs. Thats when someone opened fire on the team.

* * *

**ok so yeah I changed from the trail but I think it improved it.**

**please can I ask for 10 reviews.**


End file.
